wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Despoiled
The Despoiled (German: Beraubt) are paranormal enemies encountered in the 2009 version of the game, Wolfenstein. Characteristics A Despoiled is a horrible revenant, created by the energies of the Veil. They are recognized by the burning energy that engulfs them, as well as their skeletal appearance. They are created from dead SS officers. There are two variants of Despoiled: *Green: Green Despoiled are first encountered at the end of the church mission as a mini-boss. They are much more common than the Red Despoiled. *Red: The Red Despoiled first appears in the Airport mission. They are far more rare than Green Despoiled, but also far more dangerous. They can create shockwaves, and they also carry MP43s. Strategy *The Despoiled are one of the most annoying enemies in the game. They utilize a powerful melee attack, and will not hesitate to use it. However, their preferred method of attack seems to be lobbing Veil energy at B.J. while running. Their running speed is not as fast as enemies using the Veil, but much faster than B.J's, even if he is in the Veil. Dodging the Veil energy while shooting at the Despoiled is an effective maneuvre, as long as distance is kept, this also prevent his strong melee attacks. They have 200 health points. *If you need to kill them quickly, the Leichenfaust 44 is the best answer, before the Castle mission, Mire and the MP 43 are a good combination. Be careful though: Geists may be angry while in veil mode. *Much later in the game, another type of Despoiled shows up, red glowing rather than the usual green. They throw red energy by punching the ground if you get closer, which goes through the ground rather than flying directly at B.J. and is bigger than the energy that their green cousins throw. Other than that, they have MP43s that they barely use. They will usually charge at you hitting you with the weapon, unlike the green ones, the red ones seem to use melee attacks more than the green ones. They are also stronger than the green ones and have much more health. A good counter against the red Despoiled is the Leichenfaust 44 with Empower ability which will make short work of them. *Sometimes the Despoiled will be accompanied by an Elite Guard, kill the Despoiled first, before taking out the Elite herself. *An interesting thing to know is if a Despoiled takes more than 20 damage from other Nazi units it will attack them. So use this tactic whether it you can. Locations They are rare, only appearing a few levels, and they are usually encountered one at a time. The first encounter with one is during the Church mission. The red version may appear anywhere that the brunette Elite Guards appear starting from Downtown after the Castle mission. Note that the blonde Elite Guards do appear several times before this level but they will never spawn the red Despoiled until after the Castle mission. The brunette Elite Guards will always spawn the green Despoiled whenever you see them and they also appear alone without the presence of the brunette Elite Guards (hence making them more often encountered than the red ones). Equipment Red Despoiled drop MP43s. Entity name *enemies_despoiled_red *enemies_despoiled_green Trivia *A green Despoiled is featured on the front cover art of the game. *A Despoiled will always be dressed like an SS Officer, even if the corpse it came from was not one. Gallery Screenshot wolfenstein_wallpaper_by_draken4299-d3chu4r.jpg|Despoiled Wallpaper. Despoiled Featuring infront of cover art..jpg|Despoiled Featuring in-front of cover art. wolfenstein-conceptart-010.jpg|Early Despoiled Concept Art. wolfenstein-conceptart-002.jpg|Another Early Concept Art of Despoiled. TheDespoiled.jpg|Green Despoiled Wolf_red_despoiled.png|Red Despoiled Video Wolfenstein - Trailer - The Despoiled - Xbox360 PS3 ru:Инферналы Category:Monsters Category:Nazi Soldier Category:Wolfenstein (2009) Category:Nazis Category:Enemies Category:Undead Enemies Category:Axis